


Angel Fire

by Itch



Series: Sabriel One Shots [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: It's Okay, M/M, but dw, gabe fixes it, major character death at the start, this starts off super sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester had a bad hunt and died before Gabriel could ask him something very important</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Fire

Gabriel tightened his collar, staring in the mirror of the motel room. He looked a mess. Stubble on his cheeks and jaw, hair messy and hands shaking. The more he stared at himself, the more he hated today. He turned away, heading out the door to find Castiel stood there, trenchcoat and all. He sighed, straightening Cas’ tie a little, but not bothering to fix it. He wouldn’t have wanted it fixed, he likes Cas’ quirks.

The weather couldn’t have emulated everyone’s mood better. Rain fell from the sky, tapping incessantly on the bonnet of the Impala as her wheels crunched over gravel, up onto a deserted part of Singer Auto Repair. Bobby would want this was all Dean said on the matter, taking a swig from a bottle of whiskey. Neither angel argued, and let Dean open the trunk, lifting out the fabric covered body. Gabriel’s heart twisted in pain, and he thought he was going to be sick. Dean didn’t show any expression as the three of them built the pyre, and he hitched the body onto the top of it. Cas put a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

 “Dean, say goodbye to him.” he whispered, and the Winchester looked up at him, green eyes dead.

 “What?”

 “Say goodbye Dean. Both me and Gabriel would like to too.” he squeezed Dean’s shoulder, stepping back. Gabriel watched Dean pull out Ruby’s knife and slice the fabric away from the body’s face. He turned around, giving Dean privacy. He didn’t turn back till he heard Cas whisper “your turn.” to him.

He looked down at Sam’s face, lip captured in his teeth. He hadn’t really believed the younger brother was dead until now, until he could see his pale face cold and unmoving. He pushed his anger at the world down and clicked his fingers, a golden feather floating through the air into the palm of his hand.

 “I- I never got you ask you.” he whispered placing the feather on the top of Sam’s chest. “But I wanted you to become my Gracemate.” his voice snapped, and he turned away, the feather invisible to Dean but not to Cas, who looked at him with horror and sorrow in his eyes. Gabriel gave Cas a I’ll tell you later look as he faced Dean. “Dean, I’d like your permission to use angel fire to make the pyre.” Dean looked up at him, anger on his face.

 “Why, am I not good enough to burn the bones of my own brother?” he growled, tears sliding down his cheeks. Gabriel shook his head, patting Dean’s shoulder.

 “No Dean. If we use angel fire it’ll guarantee Sam’s soul goes to heaven. It’ll purify him, and his soul.” Cas explained, putting an arm around Dean’s shoulder. Dean looked from angel to Archangel, realising what they were offering.

 “Guaranteed?” They both nodded.

 “Yeah, hell I’ll ever flap up there and check once he’s gone. And as long as neither me or Cas kick the bucket before you do, we’ll do the same for you Dean-o.” Gabriel said, and Dean nodded.

 “Do it then.”

And so they did.

Angel fire is different from normal fire. It burns brighter and higher, hundreds of colours looping into the air and dancing in the wind. Eventually it died out, leaving nothing behind.

 “You gonna go check on him or what featherbrain?” Dean snapped at Gabriel who shot him a look.

 “Give it a few minutes, it’s not instant.” And do they waited. The sign for the auto repair yard creaked in the wind and everyone’s hair was stuck to their foreheads due to the rain. Cas nudged Gabe, pointing at the sky, voice floating into Gabriel’s head.

_You’re upset, I understand, but the rain?_

_I’m not doing it._

_Why don’t I believe you?_

_Cas I am so fucking distraught if I was the reason the weather was bad we’d have to go tell some asshole called Noah to build a giant fucking boat again._

Cas didn’t have anything to say to that. When he thought enough time had passed, Gabriel waved to Dean and Cas, hopping up and fluttering his wings, going straight up into Heaven. He appeared in a new Heaven to the one he usually frequented. Instead he was in a field, fireworks popping in the sky. He looked around. Where was he? This wasn’t Mr Simms’ sweet shop.

 “Hey Gabe.” a voice purred, and he whipped again, choking on a sob as he saw Sam in all his glory in front of him.

 “It worked.” he rasped, before throwing himself into Sam’s arms. Sam chuckled, burying his face in the golden mop, spinning the youngest archangel around in his arms before they both fell into the grass.

 “I saw the feather by the way - well, I more felt it. A demon - they were coming to collect my soul, but the feather, I clung to it.” he said, unwrapping his fist and showing Gabriel the rather crumpled feather. “I asked an angel I bumped into it about it and… I’d love to be your Gracemate Gabriel.” Gabriel teared up, crushing his lips against Sam’s in a bruising and desperate kiss.

 “Thank Dad.” he mumbled, sitting himself in Sam’s lap with a grin on his face.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you lovelies for reading!! I got this prompt sent to me and I decided I wanted to give it a happy ending


End file.
